Private Show
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Just another lazy afternoon under the hot Miami sun for two lovers. SC.


Title: Private Show

By: Kasandra

Rating: T _for implied sexual behavior and some pretty descriptive kissing. _

Pairing: Talleigh

Summary: Just another lazy afternoon under the hot Miami sun for two lovers. One Shot.

AN: They say kissing is the most intimate action between two lovers, I decided to explore that notion.

---------------------------------------------------------

The tall, dark haired man, other wise known as Tim Speedle watched his girlfriend from the back porch. It was a much needed day off for them – they had worked over seventy-two hours straight on a major high profile case.

It was a tough case; there had been many hot trails that had quickly fizzled out. On hour sixty-five, their colleague and close friend Eric Delko had unknowingly stumbled onto a piece of evidence that broke the case wide open. In the end, it was yet another victory for the Miami CSIs. Afterwards, they were sent home, with the next day off plus the weekend to recuperate.

Speed had originally gone back into the home he and Calleigh shared to grab another beer. However, as he made his way back outside, he suddenly found himself transfixed with the scene in front of him.

As the hammock rocked slowly, back and forth, Calleigh reached cautiously into the tall glass of lemonade that she had in her hand and grabbed a piece of ice. He gulped hard as he watched her take the frozen cube and run it over her forehead in attempt to cool herself. The ice quickly left a trail as she moved it further along her neck. He heard her sigh, and debated on interrupting her or to continue watching.

He chose to not to interrupt her.

Due primarily to the way she had laid down originally but also to the style of the bright yellow tank top she wore, her abdomen was exposed. Speed took a swig of beer as his pulse began to race as she continued her actions. The muscles under her skin flitted as she ran what was left of the ice cube down her abdomen.

She dropped her hand to her side as the small portion of the ice cube settled on to her navel, and finished melting.

Tim couldn't help but think it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life. It was one of the things he admired about Calleigh – she made even the minutest action to be incredibly sexy.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me?" Not bothering to move, Calleigh interrupted, her Southern accent wrapping around Tim like a ribbon.

He smirked at her, "After that show, how could I not?"

Calleigh slowly turned her head to gaze at Tim. Brightly smiling, she beckoned him over and Tim couldn't help but follow her command. He moved to lie next to her, and pulled her close to him, their legs now tangling within each others.

She snuggled into his embrace, but not before reaching up to cup a stubbled cheek. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and he responded by moving so he could properly kiss her. Calleigh grew dizzy and she wasn't sure if it was the result of the heat or the movement of his lips on hers or possibly a combination of both.

She flicked her tongue over his lips and heard a low rumble emanate from deep within. Tim's arms wrapped around her, in an effort to pull her on top of him. His lips explored hers slowly, teasing of the events to come. Calleigh inhaled Tim's scent – a mixture of his cologne and something that naturally belonged to him. His hand became tangled in her ice-blonde hair, as they continued to kiss.

Naturally, they became less and less aware of their surroundings. Birds continued to chirp, a siren wailed not far off in the distance; the sound of children playing nearby could be heard. However, all was lost in the passion that was consuming them at the moment.

Calleigh finally managed to force herself to take a much needed breath of oxygen. Tim's dark eyes probed her bright ones, as he lazily ran his hands down her shoulders.

"Perhaps, we should move this show inside." Tim replied, his voice husky. She shivered as he traced the line of her jaw with his lips.

She leaned down to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

And with that said, the two lovers made their way off the hammock and into their home, leaving the busy world behind them without so much of an afterthought.

**FIN.**


End file.
